All's fair in love and family
by gwenlover123
Summary: have yo wondered what it would be like if Gwen and Duncan were brother an sister not even that TWIN yes twins read and find out oh yea and R
1. my big brothe Duncan

:::::::::::::::::::::::GWEN"S POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gwen was waiting at the trainstation for her feternal twin she didn't even know the name of her twin but she knew they were family. So as she waited she decited to go to Mcdonalds because her twin lived with their dad and her dad lives in florida and Gwen lived in Washington. So when she got back she stood in her place she was before, next to a man holding up a big sighn saying 'NELSON' because that was her last name.

"Gwen"!, Gwens dad Johnathan yelled.

'Hi dad um.. who is this guy"?, Gwen said pointing to a boy with a green mohawk a periced eyebrow and a nose ring.

"Oh him he is you twin Duncan". Jonathan said.

"This is my twin she isn't even qualified to be my girlfriend"?! Duncan yelled.

"Ewww now why would ANY GIRL want to date you"?! Gwen yelled back.

"Because I'm sexy with a 9 inch jock-". Duncan was cut off by Jonnathan.

"6 inch." Jonnathan put in.

"So". Duncan said with shame.

"See no girl would date you PIG!" Gwen shot back.

"no Dude would date you because your not a virgin!!!!!! they thing you are a slut". Duncan yelled.

Gwen pounced on Duncan and he yelled as Gwen was punching and kicking him in the place were the sun don't shine then Jonnathan yanked Gwen off him she was kicking and screaming.

"Hey let me go let me hit him please!!!" Gwen screached.

2 hrs l8ter

"Bye dad MOOOOOOOOOOM WERE HOME!!!!" Gwen yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Duncan baby I missed you"! Gwen and duncans mom Grace squelled.

"Hi mom I missed you to now were do I sleep"? Duncan said.

"Oh your sharing a room with Gwen".She said.

"WHAT"?! Gwen and Duncan said at the same time.

"Your sharing a room that is that"!!! Grace yelled.

11:46 PM

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DUNCAN'S POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So I am walking into mine and Gwens room and I see Gwen so I hide behind the door and see her wearing nothing but a Black pair of bikini panties that have a red heart on the but that says 'love betty boop' and a tiny red heart on the chroch that says 'Sexy Mama' and her bra was black I could see the size from were I was standing because I have Great vision any way the size was E-6 and the bra said on the right boob it said in big red letters 'BETTY'  
and on the left on said 'BOOP' and I fell and blew my cover.

"AhHHH!!!"! Gwen yelled.

"SORRY I'm just -sorry". duncan said.

"Oh well I'm going to bed night".She said.

"Night". I said.

So yea enjoy you better oh yea MERRY CHRISTMAS ANY WAY WANT ME TO UPDATE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DUNCAN'S POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"!!!! I hear someone yell.

I see Gwen is not in the room so I run to the source of screaming the bathroom I slam the door open and I see Gwen on the edge of the bath tub on her tippy toes in nothing but a towel on wraped tightly around her delecate figur the towel stopping right under her tight firm nice juic- WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING SHE IS MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!! Duncan thought.

"Ugh It's a Rat kill it kill it!!! Gwen says.

So I did as she aksed and choked it with my bare hands eeww.

Then she slipped and fell in the tub full of hot water towel gone she was in her birthday suit.  
Hair draped over her face, chest and back her hair went down to her lover back wait did I think lover I mean lower ha ha.  
She had her hands in her pits arms covering her chest I can't see her chroch because the tub had bubbles in it so yea it looked like she was cold.

"The water is fre-fre-freezing". Gwen said while shivering.

So I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::9:30::::::::: Gwens Pov::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After my whole rat episode I decited to take a bath in my mom's bathroom with EXTRA bubbles I love bubbles so I was neck deep in water the the door nob jiggled I got freaked out and I hid under water an-wait I live here I don't need to do that. So I just put my head up and Duncan was staring at the mirror looking sad.

"Whats wrong Duncan"? I asked in conceren.

"Nothing".He said.

"You look sad do you need a hug"?. Witch I thought was okay because bubbles were all over my body.

"No I don't want a hug". He said looking at me a bit happy.

"Come here hug the the um Bubble Bath Beauty" I said while getting up bubbles all over my body opening for a hug good thing he did not see my kanibblez and va J.J because BUBBLEZ.

"Um I don't want a hug from the bubble bath Bitch".

"Your lost."I said blew bubbles off my hand. 


	3. suspended

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gwen's Pov:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So I wokeUp wondering why duncan was all sad like that I am sneaky and-

"Gwen come on we got to get to school!"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hear Duncan yelling from downstairs.

"How do I look"? I say hoping for an answer.

I was wearing a Black tank top and a hot pink and black tutu and black ankle leggings my hair black highlighted with pink stikes.

"Emo".Hee said as we walked out the door.

So it was a quiet ride to school.

(Lunch)

"Hey Gwen". My friend lashawna said.

"Hey chikas".I said.

"Hey Gwen guess what I heard you killed your own dad wow".Heather and lacey and stacy said while giggling and snikering.

Ok so here is wat happened when me and Duncan were six are real dad died from a heart attack Blake is just our step dad he thinks if we call him dad the we can have a better bond.  
and that is when I snapped.

I socked her dead in the mouth and she pulled my hair and I grabbed the hair on the top of her head yankd and punching her at the same time and she kicked me in the knee and I kneeded her in the stomach and that is when......

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Duncan's Pov:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So I hear screaming and cussing so I run to the cafatirea and I see a cat fight so I egg on the fight and thats when I see who it iss it is Gwen so I jumped in wraped my arms around her waist and pull her up and thats when..........................

the vice princibil ( A/N sorry i dont know how to spell that word)  
came and took us to the office called our parentts Gwen and Heather both got suspended for 22 days I was so lolney then BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Were's Mom and Dad?

10:23 pm

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DUNCAN's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me and Gwen rushed to are parents room and all we see is the bed is messed up flipped over and a big hole in the window glass shadered and the room messed up we started to freaked out.

"Holy shit"! Gwen yells then she ran out the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gwen's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I run out the room down to the basement get a hammer and slam it aganst the fire alarm and run upstairs and get a paper bag and back in my parents room and breathe in and out of the paper bag and the water hitting my body and Duncan went to the phone and called 911 thats when I freaked.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! OH MY GOD DUNCAN DUNCAN I'M GONNA DIE I CAN'T BREATHE I CAN'T I CAN'T BREATHE"!!!!!!!! I ran out of the room looking for Duncan and I jump on him and telling him I don't want to die and hugging him then I just blacked out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Dunan's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hello police people yea my mom and dad are gone their room is a mes and me and my little sister are real-". I was cut off by Gwen yelling at me she doesn't want to die.

"Your really what son?" The police man on the phone said.

Then Gwen collapes and was knocked out.

"Holy shit Police dude you have to get an abulence here my sister just died or fainted or something". I yelled in the phone.

"Son we need your address".The man said.

'Ok it's XXX XXXXX XXX 65 street". I said.

"Ok we are on our way their" They hung up.

" Gwen get up your ok get up".I said to her then I heard sirens.

"D-Duncan?"Gwen said getting up then some police officers and paramedics broke down the door.

"Who are they Duncan"? Gwen said while being pushed on a gurney.

I had to ride in an abulence with Gwen to keep her calm. 


End file.
